sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DeHooker/6 Tháng Làm Dịch Giả (không dám đâu)
Tính ra đây là cái Blog đầu tiên mình viết. ...nghiêm túc mode. Dear Nhật kí Blog Tính từ ngày mình còn mè nheo admin Facebook cho vào group vì dùng tài khoản mới lập thì cũng đã được nửa năm làm dịch giả trên Snk rồi ;D Còn tính từ ngày mình biết đến mảng A-M-LN thì cũng chưa tròn một năm đâu, 9 tháng trước mình mới biết đến Ghibli Studio ;_; Nhưng cũng mừng vì mình biết đến sự tồn tại của LN chỉ sau 3 tháng xem anime. Anime yêu thích nhất lại là một movie, Kaze no Tachinu – The Wind Rises, hay còn gọi là Gió nổi. Bộ Anime đưa mình tới mảng LN, không phải Project đầu tiên mình làm trên Snk là Ichiban, mà là bộ Konosuba. Konosuba là một trong những bộ Anime đầu tiên mình xem, hồi đấy (dăm ba tháng trước chứ mấy) cày 2 ngày hết 2 season, lúc nửa đêm vẫn lăn ra cười ngặt nghẹo, chỉ cần nghĩ đến cũng khiến mình cười tủm tỉm một mình được. Và hết 2 season thì mình thật sự đói thuốc, tìm hết thông tin trên mạng xem có tập Ova hay cái gì tương tự không, thì thấy "Đọc Light Novel Konosuba" ...Novel? Tiểu thuyết? Valvare Team? Hmm...ấn đại xem nào. Mình thật sự đã không để ý thấy chữ "Light" ở đằng trước. Và thế là cười ở nhà lúc nửa đêm với một chiếc smartphone thì mình chuyển thành cười ở lớp, ở ngoài đường, ở trong wc...với một chiếc smartphone. Quả thực rất tuyệt, cảm giác hồi đó không có gì sánh bằng, mình đọc một lèo từ Vol 1 đến Vol 9 (hồi ấy bên Val mới làm đến vol 9 thôi) Gọi là Otaku cũng chịu tuốt. Cảm xúc lúc đó của mình là ngưỡng mộ, ngưỡng mộ nhóm dịch đã dịch được một bộ truyện hay đến vậy (không phải do bộ đầu tiên mình đọc mà auto hay đâu, sau này đọc lại vẫn thấy hay) song mình chỉ nghĩ vậy thôi chứ chưa một lần cmt cảm ơn ở bên ấy. Rồi mình cũng muốn thử dịch xem sao, một phần vì trình tiếng Anh của mình cũng, nói thật, là khá, nhưng mãi sau này khi dịch mới biết là không đủ; phần còn lại là hết thuốc :v Hoàn cảnh dẫn đến việc trở thành dịch giả trên Snk: 1: Vì vô tình nhìn thấy trông báo tuyển thành viên trên Snk (lúc đấy tưởng làm sẽ có tiền lương cơ, nhưng hoá ra không có, mà lại có những thứ mà tiền cũng không mua được) 2: Vì giao diện của Snk, thấy hoa hoè hoa sói đủ kiểu nên... 3: Vì có thể chỉnh sửa thoải mái...trong khuôn khổ. Cái nài thì mình cứ mạnh miệng nói là điểm mạnh của Snk đi (mặc dù lúc mới tập tễnh vào Snk không biết đăng ảnh kiểu gì, sau một hồi tự mày mò cũng chỉnh được vài thứ đơn giản như giao diện, v..v...) Vậy nửa năm qua mình đã làm được những gì? *Thui thủi một mình ;_; *2 Vol Ichiban *...thế thôi, nhưng đấy là những thứ mình đã đưa lên Snk thôi, chứ ở nhà cũng dịch nhiều thứ vớ vẩn lắm. Đã học được những gì? Ngay từ đầu mình đã dịch từ sách của NXB rồi, nói chứ sách của NXB phương Tây cũng vậy à, chỉ là chỉn chu về mặt từ ngữ hơn so với bản fan-trans thôi chứ không có gì ghê gớm như kinh thánh đâu, thử vớ một quyển kinh thánh mà dịch xem. Nhưng cái vấn đề chính lại nằm ở phần tiếng Việt. Thật vậy, fan-trans dịch ra một thứ văn phong rất giống với tiếng Việt của mình, nên dịch lại cũng không tốn mấy công sức. Song đến sách của NXB, ưm, nó ở một phạm trù khác hẳn. Họ dịch theo kiểu dùng ít số từ nhất có thể để diễn tả đại ý của câu, đôi khi đoán đúng ý của dịch giả (chứ đừng nói tác giả) cũng đã mất rất nhiều thời gian rồi. Sau khi dịch xong 2 Act của NXB mình rút ra được vài điều Bảng xếp hạng độ dễ dịch từ dưới lên (Eng) Web Novel dịch cẩn thận -> Web Novel dịch ẩu -> Light Novel dịch cẩn thận -> Light Novel nhà xuất bản -> Light Novel dịch siêu láo (cái này chắc không có đâu) Về phần nghĩa thì fan-trans lúc nào cũng đơn giản dễ hiểu hơn, song lại không được hay như sách xuất bản, gọi là văn thô đi, còn mấy ông fan-trans dịch tệ thì mình không nói. Sách xuất bản vì cái tính chất đại ý cả câu của họ nên thi thoảng họ bỏ thêm vài câu tự biên vào để giúp rõ nghĩa hơn, đôi khi lời thoại của nhân vật cho thành lời người dẫn truyện và ngược lại (cái này không chắc là bên nào theo nguyên tác nữa) Tôn trọng tác phẩm? Luật bản quyền? Ăn được không? Đùa thôi, mình nghĩ "tôn trọng" ở đây chỉ là tôn trọng về nghĩa, nếu bỏ thêm 1-2 câu vào để trợ nghĩa thì không sao. Họ mua bản quyền rồi kia mà. Bản thân mình cũng bỏ bớt mấy dấu phẩy, bỏ dấu chấm giữa hai câu để nhập lại thành một, bỏ đi vài "but" và vài "and" vì nghe không hợp lí, thừa thãi, có lẽ cách đọc phương Tây khác phương Đông. Nói chứ mình không bao giờ thêm câu, bỏ câu, vậy là thành ra phóng tác rồi còn đâu. May cho mình là 2 Act đầu của Ichiban, văn phong của người dịch cũng không làm khó mình lắm và cái chính là nội dung của 2 Act này cũng đơn giản, kể nhiều hơn tả. Chứ như Psycome thì í ẹ. Kyousuke realized that a change to the conversation was overdue. "Kyousuke nhận ra một sự thay đổi của cuộc trò chuyện đã đến muộn." ? "Kyousuke nhận ra đã muộn cho một sự thay đổi trong cuộc trò chuyện." ? "Kyousuke nhận ra..." Phân đoạn này là Kyousuke anh ấy đang hỏi một cô gái về vấn đề nhạy cảm mà không nhận thức được mình đang hỏi, đến khi nhìn thấy nét mặt ửng đỏ của đối phương thì mới biết "một sự thay đổi đã đến muộn" (lol) Câu sau là Kyousuke xin lỗi cô ấy vì đã hỏi. Gặp câu này mình kiểu ??:D?? Hoàn toàn không hiểu. Nai wa ~~ Tra bản fan-trans (vì fan đã dịch hết Vol 4 rồi, khổ ghê, 4/6 bị ks :v) thì không thấy có câu này, hoặc bất cứ câu nào tương tự, có nghĩa là tay dịch giả của NXB đã tự bơm vào. Hừm... Về sau, sau một hồi chắp tay sau lưng, đi vòng vòng quanh nhà thì mình dịch ra là, "Kyousuke nhận ra mình đã không tinh ý." (Dịch theo nghĩa cả đoạn) Từ cái gì đó "overdue" thành cái gì đó "tinh ý," mình thấy có lỗi vô cùng, dịch khác 169 độ luôn rồi, vớt vát lại thì vẫn còn tính nhất quán trong cả đoạn, nhưng vì sự yếu kém của bản thân thì biết sao giờ, chỉ còn cách tăng độ thành thạo skill dịch thuật lên thôi. Nếu tôn trọng bản quyền của tác giả thì mình có thể bơ đi mà sống, hoàn toàn có thể, vì nguyên tác đâu có câu này. Nhưng bất chợt nhận ra bản fan-trans mình dùng để đối chiếu là từ Jap-Chi-Eng, nên thôi ngậm ngùi vậy :v Hi hữu mới có một câu chơi khó nhau dư lày thôi, chứ nhiều quá thì mình đi đầu xuống đất à. Nói chứ mình vẫn sẽ dịch theo sách của NXB (ngoại trừ Ichiban từ Act 3 trở đi, vì ông dịch giả của NXB này dịch không rõ nghĩa bằng bản fan-trans) Mà, lan man dài dòng chắc đem kể hết số đo 3 vòng quá (bớt mộng đi, tui là nam) Vậy thôi, một mùa hạ nóng như đổ lửa. À sắp tới làm cái Project Vending Machine nhỉ, Light Novel ấy. Category:Blog posts Category:News